What Will Mre Weasly Think?
by Harry is a Hottie
Summary: does Ron and Herminoe fall in love?...read more 4 details..hehehe
1. Default Chapter

~*~What Will Mrs. Weasly Think?~*~  
0^_ ^0  
Disclaimer-I own nothing * sniff * nothing!  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Me here to annoy u)  
~~~~****************~~***************~~~~ "Ron wait up!" Hermione yelled. Once she had caught up with Ron she was  
panting.  
"What's up?" Ron asked cautiously eyeing the paper in her hands. "It's a study paper for our O.W.L.S" Hermione said handing him the paper. "Bloody hell this stuff is confusing!" Ron yelped as they headed back to  
the common room. The common room was empty besides a few first years and some boys scattered  
around plus a group of girls playing truth or dare.  
"Oh, may I play?" Hermione asked as she ran over to the group.  
"Sure, but we need some boys to join." said a girl with curly red hair.  
Hermione beckoned Ron over and a few other boys while a couple of other girls in the group did the same. Hermione didn't invite Harry though, he  
was to busy.  
"Ok, lets start!" a couple of the girls yelled. It was interesting at once. A first year with blonde braids had to say who  
she liked and a little boy got the same dare. Hermione was thinking of some good dares when she heard Ron's name called. The girl with the red curls whispered something into his ear and he blushed. The next thing she  
knew she was in a sweet yet firm kiss. When the broke apart she gasped  
"What was the dare?" the girl next to her whispered  
"The next time you see the person you love, kiss them."  
~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~ Sorry for such a short chapter! This is my first time so please tell me  
what u think.more is on its way! 


	2. Mrs Weasly Over Reacts

Chapter 2  
Mrs. Weasly over Reacts  
Of story  
What Will Mrs. Weasly Think?  
  
~*~  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Me here to annoy you)  
  
"Ok, I better get to bed." Hermione announced still blushing hard. Ron  
sprang up, went over to Harry, and told him everything. "So you like Hermione?" Said Harry's mocking voice from behind a laugh.  
Ron still as red as a cherry blushed deeper so now he looked like the  
common room itself.  
"I better get to bed, goodnight." Ron said almost running upstairs.  
  
~*~That night~*~  
  
Ron looked over to Hermione was sleeping, they were touching and his heart  
skipped a beat. He slung his arm around her then placed her other hand around her hips. He kissed her again and Hermione shifted her head on to Ron's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep. He awoke with a start to find he had a silly grin on his face. It faded  
quickly at knowing it was only a dream. He got dressed and went to the common room where he saw Hermione. She was talking to a girl in whispers,  
giggling. Ron easdropped.  
"It was so sweet, and his kiss was so gentle." Hermione giggled  
(Hehehe, I think Hermione liked that kiss, hehehe) "So do you like Ron?" the girl with brown curly pigtails asked with another  
fit of giggles.  
"Well, yes" Hermione answered in a half squeal "Great, now all he needs to do is ask you out!" Said a girl to Hermione's left that was a lot shorted than every one but the girls seemed to respect  
her. Ron didn't know why but had a good guess it was because she had a boyfriend. Ron waited a moment and came down the steps yawning, so it was like he just got up. Some of the girls giggled and when he saw Hermione looking at him he grinned. Ron ran over to Harry and told him everything,  
and when Harry looked completely lost Ron blurted something out. "Should I ask her out?" It took a moment for Harry to register what Ron  
said and then shook his head with a wide grin n his face.  
Ron stepped over to Hermione and whispered in her ear "Will you go out with me?" By now Ron was a deep red but everyone seemed  
to ignore it.  
"Yes" Hermione said weakly.  
"Should we tell you mom, I'm sending an owl right now." Hermione asked  
"No I will tell her when we go for Christmas break in a few days.  
  
~*~Christmas break~*~  
  
"Hey mum, I think I should tell you something," Ron said as she beckoned  
her into the kitchen.  
"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked "Well, me and Hermione are going out." Ron said as Hermione walked in, He  
kissed her on the cheek. "Well-oh my, next thing you know you will be getting married!" Mrs. Weasly  
said with a hint of a sniff in her voice. Then she jumped up.  
"We have pick out Hermione's dress and-o dear I cant believe it!" "Now Mrs. Weasly, were just going out!" Hermione said in a weird tone but  
it had a hint of laughter in it. "Now dear, one thing leads to another." Mrs. Weasly said as she got up and  
told everyone the news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was defiantly longer than the last chapter, more is on its way,  
please tell me what u think 


End file.
